ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimate Dragon Knight
5 Quality Cards Normal: Boneyard Effect: Zirnitra, The Black God of Sorcery; Y Ddraig Goch, The Red God of Misery; Phoenix, the Mythical Beast Fusion: Synchro: Ritual: Crimson Dragon Archfiend; Doom Reaper; the Time Titans Things to add to your TDL: Always delete images connected to deleted pages if needed. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) * Look at the CardTable2 template and read the talk page and incorporate so of the thoughts. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Disciples of the Forbidden One Of course. Talk with CJ and Bluedog. You each get to represent one of the Elite Disciples of the Forbidden One, an Archetype subtype made only of three Synchros. We are not going to make the cards just yet, for they require careful planning. Talk more later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC) * Answer this. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ** Ummm...that was just the range that both Josh and Bluedog share (I think is Central), but you left that message that said what worked for you and they time zone you gave fit into the given range fine. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 11:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Disciples of the Forbidden One Alright, so how are we gonna decide who makes which card? I don't really have a preference so you and CJ can decide which ones you wanna make and I'll take the one that's left over. --Bluedog (Talk) 23:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Position and Cards Sorry it's taken me this long to get back to you. I agree with most of D.Kaiser's picks above, though I would like a synchro and fusion monster in the mix. (I'm looking over images as we speak, kinda). As for the position, I'd probably be the main spam finding person. Kinda like a maid or something, cleaning bad pages off the wiki. --Chaos josh - Talk 16:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Help. Do you make cards. I need help with images. I hope I'm not spamming or anything, but do you want to help me make a booster set. It's called Light of Shadow, and it focuses on Chaos. I need help with card ideas, images, and card ideas. Also, there's a fan fiction story that goes with it. -- 21:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC)Justin Sorry I'm sorry for posting again, but for some reason it won't let me sign up. I'm really sorry for posting again, but I didn't know what to do. * I started this. You can't post here. -- 22:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Justin Blackwingggys hey im not allowed on the yugi-wiki page what did you do? god help me come on what did you do Blackwingggys 00:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *i just whent into the site and im not a OP so someome help Blackwingggys 00:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Can I? I've added a card list to Duelist Pack Jack. Is this ok? --AARONmeister 08:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) College I just moved into my college today at approximatly 8:00 EST. Next next few weeks decide whether or not I continue to be a frequent user and become an Admin. Talk to you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) * I've read his argurments and "I" would say no. Ask josh first though. PS, Happy Birthday and I'm doing okay. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 11:57, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ** I'd say no as well. I wouldn't know what an ancient is just by hearing that, so it probably wouldn't have much support or others making cards for it Chaos josh - Talk 22:35, September 1, 2009 (UTC) *** Make sure to mention that Ancient Gear monsters are not "Ancient", because their OCG name is "Antique Gear". Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 11:48, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ancient monsters UDK can i start this type now and i'm not using it as for a type like rock it is its own type like i said before, i really miss making this type.Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 04:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) A quick question. Hey, UDK. Long time no see, eh? Anyways, I hope you're doing well, as usual. I just dropped by to ask how one went about submitting a Thread/Archetype for the Top Content section. I was thinking of submitting my Grand Sorceress and Fancy Hero Archetypes, since they're my best and are easily as good as most of the material on this Wikia. Thanks! Cyber Commander 19:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Psychic Knight Recently, I've created a card called "Psychic Knight", which was my very first Hybrid Monster I created. But after I created the page, there seemed to be some problems (like there was no "green" color in the background of the table). Can you try to fix that for me, if possible? Please, and thank you! =) --Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 23:00, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Yug18-11 I just want to say that Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia rocks!!!! other yugioh pics? Could I use pictures from other yugioh cards? about archetypes -- 23:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC)yo Is it okay if I make the new archetype riryoku? I have already makes some.like nahara, emperor of a lower plane,riryoku atack soldier, etc. and this wikia RULES!!!!!!!! account hi the account creator says "we are unable to register you at this time" what the hell does that mean. Adminship please Yo maybe i shoudn't ask but can be an admin i been long enough and have enough edits come on man I promise I won't abuse my powers like Rs4life07 did on COD wiki. Go to MUC wiki and you'll see that i do a find job i don't want rollback rights only Admin and Bureaucrats SSJJ TSSJJ 22:08, October 5, 2009 (UTC) About that Lugia thing... *I didn't create that page. I just edited it slightly. --Reimu-H 15:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Creating an new type Hey UDK, Im Inwerse(Inwy for short) and Im new here. I want to create new type called Dark Angel. I have alredy created many cards for that type and wanted to show them here, but in order to do so I need that type. I hope you answer soon. Thanx in adwance. Inwerse 21.00 October 14, 2009 (UTC+2) (if im doing this wrong, time zone thing I mean please tell me to do it right) Dark Synchro Do you happen to have a Dark Synchro template? If you have, please give it to me(Or post it in this wiki). --Reimu-H 15:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC)